Chelle
"I'm sorry.. I couldn't save you.. I've failed you.. just like Mia..." -Chelle's last words to her dying mother. Chelle's looks: Chelle has changed significantly since last I edited this, so there's alot to add, not to mention remove. Chelle has reached the age of 16 now, and has increased in height a little bit. Due to being kidnapped (THE FIFTH TIME), and hurt by the BI, she only has one leg now, and her hair has been cut quite short. She's missing an ear as well, but even her short hair covers this up well. If you were to look at her hands, you would notice she has no thumbs. On her cheek she bears a small swirled brand mark, given to her to mark her as a mage by the Blue. She usually wears soft and warm clothes, and an Ushanka on her head. Even those who know her may only be able to recognize her by the speech bubbles she uses to speak, which may be a good thing as the BI left her to die and very well assumed that she is dead. She is trying to stay dead in their eyes for the terrifying thought of being taken back to their cells is always at the back of her mind. Early Childhood Backstory: Chelle was born to a loving mother, and a hateful father in a cabin far away in the woods somewhere. Since Chelle left, she has never gone back, and it is most likely in disrepair. She had one sister, whose name was Mia. Her Surname is unknown, she may know it, but she has never told anyone, even those closest to her. When her mother became pregnant, her father wanted them to be aborted, and when she mother gave birth to the twins, the father wasn't there, he was drinking. An alcoholic that is what he was.The twins bothered the father even more then he expected, and so he started to hated them. There were occasional pangs of regret in his mind sometimes, but he never truly changed. He never got the chance... The father would beat Mia, Chelle and their mother often, even more so when he was drunk, which he was quite often. Many times Chelle would try to block the beatings going towards Mia, getting badly injured herself. Chelle loved Mia more then anything or anyone. That made it all the more awful when her father got so badly drunk, that after injuring Chelle to where she couldn't get up to protect her sister, the father ended up beating her to death. Chelle and her mother had to witness this. The mother cowered in fear, but the bleeding and bruised Chelle went into a fit of rage, showing her evil side which has only been seen once since that night, when Ellie, her not biological sister, but extremely close friend and who she calls sister, was kidnapped and tortured by someone. Chelle attacked her father with a knife from the kitchen, fighting to not drop down from the pain. She stabbed him mercilessly, yelling at him to die. She always feels guilt for this, even though she knows he got what he deserved... Not too long after all this, the next morning actually, Chelle and her mother buried Mia with many tears, and burned the father's body with little remorse. About a year after being alone with her mother, her mother fell ill which proved to be fatal for her. Chelle lived in depression for about a year after this, alone in the woods with only her mother and sister's graves as company, as well as her flower headband, given to Chelle by her mother on her deathbed. Chelle went to find civilization after this year of life, and found her way to Solaris, where she was immediately met with an attack, not too far outside Solaris, from void-spiders.... New mom After this terrifying encounter, she met her new mother, Chaerlia Nobleheart, who adopted her happily. She calls Chaerlia 'Mommy', as this is what she called her biological mother. During this encounter, she also first met Ellie, who would grow to be a good friend in later months, and eventually so close that she was like a sister. Her first nights were happy, and she met Chenser Mori, who she began to call 'Daddy'. She stays with Chaerlia only now, which will be explained later. Soon after this, she got to know Ellie better, and they bonded tightly. Chelle would lose her life for Ellie, and almost has A few times. First date Sometime after this, she spotted someone she thought was cute, named Kyndig. She had no idea the hell he would put her through. But at the time, she fell in love, and with Ellie as her wing woman, she went on a very succesful first date. When they kissed, Kyndig fainted, and she brought him home, then when he woke, he thought it was a dream. However, sometime after when she was with Serge, Kyndig came along again, and he ended up finding out that it was no dream. A bit after this, she promised to help find Ellie someone, and tried to set her up with Lucif, a friend of hers, It caused much confusion, and Ellie just got frustrated at Chelle. But Chelle regained her friendship, and got her a necklace made of diamond that she has a copy of. They both wear them to symblify their friendship. She and Kyndig were together happily for a while. but nothing good can last, of course... The first kidnapping (Of five) A bit after they met, Chelle was walking down a forest path towards her home. Suddenly, two bandits jumped out and proceeded to try to kidnap her. They suceeded, and she was put on a ship to a slave camp(I assume). But then, as it was starting to leave, a woman named Gretel came to her rescue! She fought them off as Chelle escaped, and guards came as well. In the end, Chelle was fine, with a few minor injuries such as bruises. She never told anyone about this except Kyndig. A strange cause for a stabbing Sometime after they started dating, Chelle and Kyndig were with Serge and Maria. A sign misprint said 'Porn' instead of 'Pork', and Maria and Serge laughed at it. Chelle and Kyndig wanted to know what it was, and it went from being a fish to a book from different lies told by Maria and Serge. They both liked books, so Chelle and Kyndig went looking for this 'Porn'. They found it in the form of 'Fifty shades of wool' in the Solaris library, and Kyndig knew what it meant but Chelle didn't, so he had to explain it to her. Serge learned of this, and teased them about it often. Eventually, this led to a fight between Serge and Kyndig, and a stab at Serge was blocked by Chelle, who got it in the back. She bled almost to death, and was saved by Valeria, who later would become her friend and give her a ring which she now wears everywhere. She thinks Val is a princess, and loves the thought of having a Princess as a friend. Chelle and Serge were badly hurt, and Serge has been missing for a long time. Chelle misses him a lot. Forgiving Kyndig Chelle got better, but she didn't see Kyndig for a long time, and she missed him alot, not caring about him stabbing her at all. She was too much in love to care. Keyword was. During this time, Ellie and Lucif blossomed into a relationship, and Chelle was with Ellie when she got stabbed again. A B.I., Gamling, was attacking Ellie for her somewhat demonic looks, and Ellie got stabbed in the stomach. Chelle also was stabbed, and she got it much worse, a sword all the way through her. Luckily, special potions from Lath's mansion saved her from death. However, she will always feel regret and sadness for not being able to stop Ellie from bring hurt. After this, she was looking for Kyndig with Ellie, deeply missing him. She found him, with only one eye, and they started right back where they left off, with the exception of her making sure he wouldn't hurt Serge. Not like he could anyway, he is missing. Getting drunk with Skanov Sometime after this, Chelle met Skanov, who got both him and Ellie very, very drunk, and they got terribly sick. Chelle eventually grew to be like a daughter to him, and she started calling him 'Daddy' as well as Chenser. He made her a room there and everything. She loved him a lot. Sometime later, Chelle was kidnapped by an unknown person right out of Skanov's home while he was out, and met Tojiko again, much to her joy. They were kidnapped by pirates on their way trying to find their way home. They just got left somewhere by the same person, presumably. So, she was almost a slave, but another unknown person saved her from this place and brought her back to Solaris. On her way home, she got kidnapped again by Mercenaries after her for something related to an event she was at, with poachers, the place she got her cloak. But now, she was left in a random forest for some reason by the merc, and found her way home again. Leaving father #2 and going to father #3 She met with her mother, and they went to see an afflicted Skanov, who was glad to see her. Then she went home with her mom. There, she asked why Chenser would push her away in hugs, which was actually because this WHOLE time, she wasn't really loved by him, but he never said it to her. Ellie came after this to see a depressed Chelle, because her mother told her that he was a bad person and she shouldnn't call him 'Daddy' anymore, Chenser, that is. Then Chenser came in, and Chaerlia said, "Do you even know how much of a dick you are?" (The exact words). Then, he left, and Chelle's dad was Skanov alone. A murder and some speech bubbles Sometime later, Chelle witnessed Kyndig kill someone. She wouldn't be with him anymore, and tried to leave, but agreed to a last hug. Bad idea, bad idea indeed. He stabbed her, thinking she was going to turn him in, which she wasn't. In the end, sparing the gruesome details, she had been stabbed four times, and lost an eye, and her tongue, which is why she cannot talk normally. But, getting Kyndig's trust and pity, she was bandaged and lived, just barely. Pax, a sort of half friend, who had gotten into a skirmish with Kyndig a bit earlier, found her in the Autumnvine a bit later, bandaged, and got Ellie. She was looked at by Ellie, Pax, and Skanov's brother, who came looking for him not long after all this. Meeting Strelka She used illusion speech bubbles to say she wanted to go to Skanov's, and of course Strelka, the brother, wanted to come. When they got there, Chelle's life went to hell in a hand basket. Skanov was hanging in a window and his house was ablaze. He had killed himself due to a thing with Ellie before. Chelle does not know this, and I don't think Ellie knows that's why he did either. Needless to say, Chelle wouldn't talk for a while, and Strelka thought she just didn't care, and neither did Ellie. He just said, "F*** you." And walked away. Ellie took her to her her little cave home, and later Strelka came by and saw them. She ended up falling in love with Strelka somehow, and feeling better, crying on him. What's odd about this is, he's 16 and Skanov was 26, but they are still brothers. So.. technically.. he's her adopted Uncle... when Lucif told a still healing Chelle who had four stab wounds and a devastating loss recently this information, she lost it and cried in a corner. But before Strelka could leave, she went back and kissed him, and he stayed. Time in the mercenary camp Chelle stayed in the mercenary camp for a while, and some strange things happened while she was in there. First, Kyndig got kidnapped while trying to save Chelle, and ended up taking a beating for her, much to her dislike. She also met Pax in there, who managed to get himself kidnapped as well. However, she escaped, as did the others, with minor injuries not that long later, and went back to daily life. Happy times Throughout the time afterwards, numerous things happened, including Chelle become Kyndig's friend again (But not girlfriend), her having a hard time coping with the fact that Pax liked her too, and was terribly sad about it, and her being proposed to by Strelka, which she happily obliged to. Also, Strelka's sister, Kras, came to the household of Chelle and Strelka, and Chelle quickly came to like her. Chelle built her a room in the home with Strelka, and soon after they got home to this new room from a day outside, Chelle told Kras that if she wanted, she could start calling her 'Mommy'. Kras happily said yes to this, and now considers Chelle a mom. In addition, Chelle found another father, who was originally her Sensei for sword training. After she graduated from his training, she asked him if she could call him Daddy, and after a bit of an awkward moment of misunderstanding, he agreed happily. His name is Tetsuke, and he calls Chelle, "Chelle-chan'. Chelle also joined the Harlequins, taking the name shade, and performs with illusion magic. However, once again, something always interrupts the happy times, and this time, it was Ellie's kidnapping. Chelle didn't know this till at least months into Ellie's absence, but the day she found out from Solitaire, the Harlequin's troupe leader, who had witnessed it happen, she trained and trained until she passed out, losing all other goals then to save Ellie. The FIFTH kidnapping Chelle joined a group of people who were to attack the BI not to long after beginning extreme training. There was a mole, and the group was ambushed by the Bi. Chelle ended up kidnapped, and others dead or injured. They interrogated her, but she refused to talk for she knew her new dad, Tetsuke, was joining if she did, so he would get hurt if she talked. This caused her to get her leg, ear, and thumbs cut off. Soon after, Vel came by, and through the encounter, Chelel learned Ellie was there and provided moral support to her. Then, Vic the BI put her in Ellie's cell and had her hair cut off, wanting one of them to eat the other. Too soon for this, however, Ellie, and Cantin, were tped away by Vel. Chelle was left to die, and certainly almost did. The BI were very surprised by their escape, which they learned of after Chelle was put in a poppy milk coma by John Titor, who was actually trying to save her. Then she was presumed dead because the coma made her look that way. John knew, though, that she was not. They crucified her outside Solaris in her coma-ed form, and put a stake through her neck as well. Somehow, the doctor, Maria the alchemist and auctioneer, saved her. Brandon the Guard provided moral support and care for Chelle. She was found by Zhivotnyy in the auction house, and taken to Strelka's home where she currently is, resting up in soft, warm clothes and her Ushanka. She is just happy she saved Ellie, and glad to be home! Internal Conflicts: Chelle has one major internal conflict. She feels that she is a total failure. She wasn't able to save her sister, Mis, from being beaten to death. She couldn't find the medicine to save her sick mother from death. She left Skanov for a bit, and in his suicide note it sadi all his friends left him. She was listed as a friend, and feels responsible. She made Pax depressed because she couldn't like him back. She failed to save Ellie from being hurt multiple times. The list goes on inside of her mind, the thoughts always there, eating away at her happiness. She manages to hide the feelign most of the time, but sometimes it arises when she feels she failed again. Chelle is also too scared to go very far outside right now for fear of being kidnapepd again. She is quite paranoid that the BI will recongnize her, even with her disguise. Other stuff may be added soon!